The God and the King
by eleventhDoctorOfGallifrey
Summary: ATTENTION! More than just 2 fandoms involved! The great elven king Thranduil visits Asgard for an important meeting with the Allfather. But what happens if the most dangerous criminal all nine realms have ever seen breaks out of his prison? This FF is set before Thor: The Dark World happens
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

Odin walked through the halls of Asgard's palace. Everything seemed to be alright for his special guest, who would arrive in a few hours. Everything HAD to be alright. This meeting was one of the most important ones in history, since the decision of the so called "Middle Earth" joining Yggdrasil's branches was about to be decided. Hence of that the most powerful of their kings is going to be welcomed by the Allfather himself.  
Before Odin went back to his throne he walked through the dungeons to see, if Loki was still in his cell. It would be disastrous if he broke out during the meeting.  
Hello, Allfather. Are you here to see if your stolen relict is behaving itself? Without saying anything Odin turned and walked away. This conversation would have ended like every other one: with him shouting at Loki and wanting to execute him.

Several hours later, thousands of people gathered in the throne hall, the big portal opened and the greatest elk one will ever see entered the room. On its back sat a tall man with long silver-blond hair, dark and thick eyebrows and icy-blue eyes. He wore a branched crown with a few tiny flowers in it, matched by a black coat. Nearly every woman fainted at the sight of the Allfather's special guest: Thranduil the Elven king - followed by a toss of a thousand elves, of which none could match the fabulous looks of their king. He rode on his elk in front of the throne and looked at the Allfather with his beautiful blue eyes. Be welcomed in our realm, king Thranduil the Allfather shouted out with a thundering voice. Before we discuss the matter about our worlds, let's feast! and with these words he led Thranduil and his people into the banqueting hall.

lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

One would think that he would have time to think in the peaceful seclusion of dungeons. But the truth couldn't be further away. How could he possibly concentrate, while the laughter and chattering floated through the air like a fish through water. Why couldn't they be a little more quiet? He had to plan his escape and how to destroy this blasted "oh so important" important meeting. But how could he concentrate if those dull creatures were making such a noise!  
When Odin appeared in the dungeons, Loki knew, that he wanted to check if was still in his cell. Loki had heard him from miles away and had put a simple illusion spell over him so that the Allfather would not notice that he was manipulating the force field. How foolish he was that he didn't take his magic from him before he got imprisoned. They all underestimated him. They thought that he wouldn't get through the force field, but he manipulated it each day a little bit and by tomorrow, he could control it and set himself free. All the remaining aspects his escape has been planned and everything would work perfectly.  
Not to mention what fun it would be to see Odin's and Thor's dull face when they'd realize that he bailed out yet again.

AN: Hello guys! I hope you enjoyed this so far :D  
I am a great fan of Tom Hiddleston as Loki and Lee Pace as Thranduil, just if you wondered.  
I know it wasn't really gripping for now but I hope the next chapters will be more.  
And I just want to mention, that English isn't my mother tongue... so if you find some mistakes, keep them :P

See you


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

The great hall was fild with laughter and chatter. Everyone had a great time, not just because of the foreign guests, but also because the Asgardians tried to challenge the elves to a drinking competition. The result was always the same: the elves won and while the Allfather already had a red nose, Thranduil sat fabulously in his chair and drank one cup of wine after the other. Also Thor Odinson had a great time trying to compete against Thranduil's son Legolas Greanleaf, who smirked when Thor sunk hammered in his chair, drunk. Legolas turned to his father and said "I feel something, a light tingling in the fingers. I think it's affecting me". Everyone roared when they heard the Mirkwood's prince's words.  
When the night came down, Odin decided that their meeting should be moved to the next day so that his guests might have some proper sleep after their long journey. All elves were grateful, since every one of them still seemed to be a bit confused after their ride with the Bifrost.

lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

Loki was already wide awake when the guards brought him his breakfast. "Today is the day! Today I can leave this forsaken cell and leave Asgard once and for all!" The guard didn't notice the smile that spread over his face and left. "I'll just have to wait for a few more hours until the meeting has started. Who would I be if I wouldn't try to cause some mischief?" Relaxed he sat back in his chair, took a book from the table next to him and began to read.

lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

The great hall made a whole different impression on Thranduil this morning. There were no long tables with food and wine on them, no people gathering around, trying to look at him and his kin and roaring and laughing all the time. Now there were only were Odin and his council in this huge room and watched him as he made his way to the throne. "My throne is more impressive" he thought as he stepped towards Odin, smiled and bowed his head a little, not too much. He didn't want to sink so deep to have to kneel to the Allfather. Thranduil thought of himself as no less powerful than Odin.  
"Let the meeting begin!"

lililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililililili

"Let the meeting begin!" those words floated through the air to Loki's ears. Smiling, he laid his book away and stepped to the force field. He looked around if any guard was nearby and then he placed his long elegantly fingers on the force field who held him in this chamber. Without any noise it broke down, leaving a mischievously grinning Loki. He put an illusion over the cell and himself as he made his way up to the throne room. "This is getting rather fun, isn't it?" His plan wasn't to just simply burst into the meeting. First, he had to visit Thor so that this witless oaf would run to his father and disturb the council. The rest would fall into place just as he had planned it.  
Loki didn't have to search long for his adoptive brother. As usual he was practicing fighting against one of his comrade-in-arms, sometimes even all of them at once. This time he duelled Lady Sif, while Fandral, Volstagg and Hogun were watching. "Exactly the audience I need!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Thor was just practicing fighting with Lady Sif when he felt a presence near him. He wanted to turn, to look what was there but at that moment Sif attacked him with more strength a mortal woman would have done. So Thor had to concentrate on the fight again.  
Suddenly he heard a voice saying "Really? You're wearing that cape with those shoes?"  
Thor signaled Sif to stop fighting and look around him. There was no one there. "What are you look for you big oaf?" the voice sounded from his right side.  
"Show yourself coward!"  
"No humor. Are all Aesirs like that? Look down you big lunatic!"  
Thor looked down and the only thing he saw was his hammer Mjolnir.  
"Wha-" Thor wanted to say when Mjolnir hit him in the face.  
"Never underestimate a hammer! Maybe that will make your face prettier or at least it will have the same color as your coat. But we still have to do something about those shoes."  
"Who is talking to you, Thor?" Sif intervened in taking his hands and looking into his eyes.  
"Now kiss!" the voice sounded.  
"It seems like Mjolnir is criticizing me. What sorcery is this?"  
Thor looked at his hammer in bewilderment and when he looked up again every soldier in the yard seemed to hold Mjolnir. There were hundred versions of his hammer and everyone was worthy enough to hold it.  
"How can you all be worthy?" he cried out loud.  
"Thor, what's wrong?" Sif asked concerned.  
"Can't you see it Sif? Everyone is holding Mjolnir!"  
Sif slapped him. "Shut up! No one was talking to you and the only one holding Mjolnir is you! What's wrong with you?"  
Thor blinked a few times and realized that Sif was right. "Someone must have poisoned me!"  
"Or", Sif explained, "You were a bit too drunk for this practice hour. The other possibility would be that someone put an illusion on you and there are only two people in the universe, who would be capable of doing that. Thor, you know the only one besides your mother is locked away with his magic unable to reach you through the force field!" Sif started to exclaim when she saw Thor's mood darken.  
"Don't do anything stupid"  
"Don't worry. Let's go and fetch something to drink."

* * *

When they finally ended their sword fight they packed their things and left the training area. The warriors three and Lady Sif made their way to the dining hall, while Thor fell behind without them noticing. He had to check something before he could rest and feast. Thor made his way straight to the dungeons. He knew only two people who could put an illusion over someone that easily: his mother and … Loki. Before he wanted to confront his mother with this awkward situation he needed to make sure that Loki was still in his place and that his magic couldn't breach the barrier, which held him in his cell.  
Thor walked quietly in order to surprise his little brother, just to make sure Loki wouldn't put an illusion over himself first. When he got near the cell Thor could already see, that Loki sat in there, reading. Loki noticed him before Thor thought he would and said, "Thor Odinson, what a surprise. You wanted to make sure that it wasn't me out in the fighting yard?"  
"How did you get that knowledge?"  
"You really think that the story about Thor Odinson getting mad and shouting at his hammer in the training yard would go unmentioned in the guards' mouth? Are you really that naïve?"  
"So do you know who did this? Was it you?"  
Loki looked up from his book and threw Thor a disappointed look. "You should check if everything is alright with your brain or did you forget that my magic is concealed behind this barrier? Maybe mother thought that you haven't been tricked in a while and did so. Who knows?"  
"So you say it wasn't you."  
"Are you even listening to what I said? I could be as good talking to this chair and I'm sure it would understand better than you."  
Thor wanted to turn away when he noticed something strange. Usually the force field made a tiny sound, hardly hearable at all, but still. But now, everything was quiet, except for Loki speaking. Thor approached the force field.  
"What is it? You want to get a closer look at the imprisoned monster?"  
"Shut up!"  
He came closer. Yes, now he was sure, there wasn't any barrier between Loki and him. Thor looked up at Loki, reached out for him and … his hand passed right through Loki. The cell was empty; there neither was a force field nor a prisoner. Alarmed, Thor looked around, but no one was there. "I have to speak with father!"

* * *

Hi guys!

Sorry, it has been a while again but I hope you enjoyed this chapter :D  
Leave a comment if you found any mistakes and if you didn't like something about it and of course also if you liked it.  
Feel free to follow :)  
See you all


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The meeting was going well until the huge doors to the great hall burst open and a wild Thor, followed by a guard shouting "You can't go in! The Allfather has forbidden it!". But Thor just kept walking until he stood face to face with Odin.  
"I didn't want to get interrupted."  
"Please, hear me. It's important. REALLY important"  
"As is this meeting. Can it wait?"  
"No."  
Odin took a long glare to his oldest son, saw the concern and the worry in his eyes.  
"Speak."  
"Thank you, father. I have been tricked and thought that Loki had found a way to pass his magic through the barrier, so I went down to the dungeons. Father, Loki's cell is empty."  
The last words, Thor only whispered but everything was so quiet that everyone has heard it.  
Odin's face grew pale as he spoke "Raise the alarm and find him."

Loki followed Thor to the meeting, still invisible to everyone. How he enjoyed the shocked faces! Everything was going perfectly. Thor going to the dungeons to check if he was there, discovering that he placed an illusion in his cell and running straight to his father. He took longer than he suspected, the meeting was nearly at the end, but still he managed. Now, as he thought, Odin sent guards through Asgard to try to stop him. He didn't know that he was right next to Loki.  
Just as Loki thought how to start he saw Thranduil, the elven king, standing up and walking towards the Allfather. He dropped his illusion, gripped Thranduil around the neck and pointed his dagger to his throat. Everything fell silent as they noticed the fallen prince threatening the Allfather's guest.  
"Hello everyone. I hope you've missed me". Grinning he held Thranduil closer to his chest.  
"I think threatening you is unnecessary because your situation must be quite clear."

"Loki, release him!" the Allfather's voice thundered through the whole room.  
"Or what? Let's think this through logically: if I kill him, you will be at war with middle earth and all its inhabitants but then I wouldn't have any leverage and you would kill me instantly. If I vow to let him live, you will kill or imprison me again. Either or, not what I was hoping for. So, what are we going to do? I will just take this elven creature and be on my way. When I made sure no one followed me I will release this peasant and you will never see me again."  
Everyone stared at Loki as if he was insane.  
"You do know that you have nowhere to go without opening the Bifrost", Thor started to speak.  
"Did you really think, you big oaf, that I would use the Bifrost? You think I do not know that you can track me down once you noticed where it took me? I'm disappointed in you! Well then your majesty, let's go!" Loki spoke, grabbed Thranduil tight and charged him through the great door which led out of the hall.

Thranduil didn't say a word when the fallen prince threatened him. What would be the point? Either he would kill him or take him as hostage; he thought the last one to be more possible. After Loki forged him out of the great hall they made their way to Thranduil's chambers and entered them.  
"You can release me now"  
"Can I?"  
"Stop this play and do as I said."  
With a wide grin Loki dropped his dagger. "But it was rather fun, wasn't it? Have you seen the Allfather's face? Extraordinary!"  
"Just so. I have to say I am quite disappointed in the Allfather. He just trusted me as I showed up. Is he this trustful?" Thranduil spoke.  
"Usually not. Maybe it has something to do with your looks."  
Everything went silent in the rooms for a second, but then Loki and Thranduil broke out laughing.  
"Odin should have researched on the king he was inviting to Asgard. Surely he would have found out that this monarch is a close friend to his fallen adoptive son." Thranduil said after calming down again. "What is your escape plan for now? What do we do? We can certainly not use the Bifrost as you said."  
"We wait."  
"What? For what? For them to catch you?" Thranduil asked sarcastically.  
"For a blue box and an old friend." Loki answered, sat down with a smile on his face and waited.  
Loki and Thranduil didn't have to wait long till a strange noise filled the air. It sounded mechanical but like nothing Thranduil has ever heard. Suddenly a big blue box materialized in front of him and Thranduil needed to step back.  
"What is this?" Thranduil asked his friend who just smiled at him knowingly.  
"Just wait"  
The doors of the blue box opened slowly and a head popped out, searched his surroundings and then looked at Loki.  
"Oh, hello. Am I late?"  
"You never are"


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

The Doctor has travelled through time and space without a special heading for a long time when he received a message from one of his oldest friends. It only gave him coordinates and the Time Lord went on his way.  
When the TARDIS materialized he was rather surprised to see that the Norse god was not alone but accompanied by an elf. A being that he had never thought to see in this place.  
"Oh, hello. Am I late?", the Doctor asked the god of mischief.  
"You never are".  
"Quite so… You sent me a message, what is it?"  
"You need to bring us as far away from here as possible."  
Straightening his bowtie the Time Lord looked at Loki and asked, "Everywhere in time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will, where should I take you?"  
He wanted to say more when the Doctor was interrupted at a knock at the door.  
"How can they be here already? They don't even know that we are here!" the elf hissed.  
There were another four knocks on the door.  
Hold on, four knocks? That sounded rather familiar to the Doctor. Slowly he moved towards the door and put out his sonic screwdriver.  
"Doctor, what are you doing?" Loki hissed.  
"If I'm right and I mostly am, this isn't an Einherjar from Asgard. I rather think this is…"  
he opened the door, "… my wife"

* * *

River Song was in the palace of Asgard for a long time now. She heard from a trustful source that her husband was going to show up here soon. River always wanted to see the Old Norse gods, especially Loki from whom the Doctor had spoken so often. So she watched as the god of mischief forced his way out from his chamber and kidnapped the elven king. River followed them to the elf's chambers and stood watch outside but when she heard the beloved sound of the TARDIS materializing she thought she couldn't wait any longer. But if she went in now, Loki was likely to kill her for if he didn't know her. River Song knocked four times, waited some minutes and did so again. She heard someone approach the door and before she could think about what a stupid idea it was, standing in the middle of the corridor.  
There he stood, the man she had loved all her live and whom she was trained to kill but ended up marrying him.  
"Hello Sweetie"

* * *

Loki looked in astonishment between the woman that just went through the door and the Doctor who was trying not to shout at her.  
"River, what are you doing here?"  
"Trying to find you, what do you think?"  
"You do know that it's not save here and that there are soldiers running around"  
"I've been here longer than you and yes, I do know, my love"  
The god of mischief was still too surprised to see that the Time Lord had a wife than to notice Thranduil asking him questions. He let the married couple discuss their problems and faced the elven king.  
"What?"  
"I don't understand anything. But before you answer any of my questions I want to know how we can escape."  
"Right… Good question. Doctor!"  
The Doctor looked up and faced him. "Yes, you can go in. But…" he stopped and looked at Thranduil, "I'm not quite sure how the TARDIS may react to him. Who is he anyway?"  
"Doctor, meet Thranduil, elven king of middle earth, Thranduil, meet the Doctor, Time Lord of Gallifrey. What do you mean how she may react?"  
"Well… I had a companion one time whom the TARDIS didn't like and well, let's just say, she made life a bit difficult for my companion. But, let's just see."  
And with those words he shoved Thranduil into the TARDIS.

* * *

A/N.: Hello guys :)  
yes, back from the dead. I hope you don't mind the Doctor paying a visit if so... well... your problem :) (no offense)  
Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and please comment, follow, etc.  
See you


End file.
